


Yield

by Teradoration (Dragonsploosh)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Teradoration
Summary: A male monster, some tentacles, and a submissive male human. Just another average Tuesday.





	Yield

I can feel my cock dripping onto the bedcovers.

It aches, throbbing with a deep and maddening pulse as I reach for it, only to have my hand batted away mercilessly.

“ _No touching,”_ comes the gravelly voice from behind me, and I shudder at the sound.

“Please,” I beg. He likes it when I beg.

The only response is a deep rumbling growl.

My knees almost give out when he redoubles his efforts inside me. My hole clenches greedily as a dark tentacle thrusts harder, curling and pushing against my prostate in a dexterous stroke that has me shaking and moaning, my eyes rolling up in pleasure.

I feel the bed dip as more tentacles stroke me all over, everywhere but my straining erection.

“ _What do you want, little one?”_

His towering body is now right in front of me, his own stiff member level with my face as I remain on all fours. Not once do those tentacles relent with their stroking.

“I…. I want…. Oh, fuck….”

I can hardly even speak, I’m so enraptured with the bead of pre-come that travels down his slit, and all I can do is open wide to show him how much I need to taste him.

“ _Mmmm…. such a good boy.”_

I moan as he pushes his wet dick against my lips, shoving it back and forth and smearing my mouth with his fluids before pushing in and giving me something thick to suck on.

He tastes so good. The head is smooth, the ridge of him flaring out, swollen fat with arousal, and I lap at him hungrily.

He likes it. I can tell - the bundle of nerves inside me is rubbed again, slowly, and my own prick sways, bobbing with the need for stimulation. That’s when another ghostly tentacle snakes its way underneath me and squeezes right where I need it most.

“NNnnnnnnnnggggggh.”

I moan long and loud around the stiffness in my mouth, and he grunts and pushes his hips, sliding further towards my throat.

It’s too much. I try to hold on, even as those tentacles work me to perfection and his animalistic growls grow deeper, but I’m about to come, it won’t stop, I can’t make it stop.

“Nnnn… Mmmmm.”

I try to warn him as he plunges past my lips, in and out, and I don’t even have the presence of mind to suck with any rhythm, I can’t think. The breaths huff out of my nose, and my eyes wrench shut as all of my muscles tense and my release rushes through me.

“ _Ahh… little one….”_

Warm seed suddenly spills into my mouth and I guzzle it down like I’m beyond thirsty. My back is arched, my arms shaking and my erection is thumping, spurting streams of white as dark tentacles undulate all over me.

I’m almost disappointed when he pulls back and his cock pops out of my mouth, but I realise I’m gasping for air, and it doesn’t seem so bad when his wetness hits my face, marking me as his.

Those tentacles surround me as the last shudders of orgasm wrack my frame. I am exhausted. He guides me towards him as my arms finally give out, but he doesn’t let me fall. Strong arms grip me tight and I’m pulled onto his lap and into his embrace.

“ _I love you_ ,” he tells me in that terrifying voice, and I have never felt so safe and happy and satisfied, here in the arms of my monster.


End file.
